Accidental Neko: An Alternate Tail
by DarkPhoenix168
Summary: An alternate oneshot of my first story Accidental Neko, Yullen and a quick little lemon


**I think I promised this to you guys for like a year now so, at your request, here it is! it's not a squel more like an alternate telling at half the word count in one shot form.**

**Enjoy ^^**

* * *

_Allen wandered down the halls of the Order, completely bored out of his mind. He had already been to the cafeteria and eaten is fill, Lenalee and Lavi were currently away on missions, and the training hall was being occupied by the stoic moody samurai. As much as Allen enjoyed Kanda's company, the latter seemed to be in a worse mood than usual, leaving Allen to wander the halls of the Order to appease his boredom._

_Allen yawned. He was looking for anything, absolutely anything, to satisfy his boredom._

_"Hey Allen!" came an all too familiar voice._

-anything but that_, Allen thought wearily._

_"H-hey Komui", muttered Allen. "W-what do you want?"_

_"Oh nothing much Allen; why are you always acting like I'm about to do something unspeakably horrible?" asked Komui, tilting his head slightly._

_The last several Komlin bots and several tests on my arm might have given off that impression__, thought Allen savagely._

_"Well…" came Komui's voice, snapping him out of his thoughts, "there is something I need", Komui began, "Oh but don't worry, it's only a little cleaning", he added quickly, noting the speed at which the blood left Allen's face._

_"I don't know…" Allen began. He had a very vague, but probably accurate, idea of what Komui had in his office._

_"Oh please, please, please!" Komui begged, "I just need a few moments, and it's only picking up papers, just five minutes?"_

_Allen sighed. The sight of a grown man begging was almost too much to handle. "Fine" he said. Five minutes, what could go wrong?_

* * *

_"Why can't I keep my big fat mouth shout for a minute?" Allen wondered aloud. The promised five minuted had quickly come and gone, and Komui had bailed the minuted they entered the office, leaving Allen alone to deal with the scattered papers and trash._

_Allen bent down to pick up a few more scraps of paper when he accidentally slipped on an envelope, sending him head first into a bookcase, causing it to shake violently._

_"Uh-oh" Allen muttered, scrambling back as quickly as he could, eyes on the shaking jars wobbling precariously on the upper-most shelf. He was so focused on the bookcase that he didn't notice the vial full of white powder perched on the edge of Komui's desk as he scuttled into it, causing it to smash over Allen's head, leaving him in a cloud of powder that turned his vest and pants white._

_"Shoot" Allen coughed, padding down his pants, which did little to help the colour of his pants. Looking down at himself, he noticed that the only change on him was the fine white flakes on his clothes, skin, and hair (not that you could tell). No strange mutations, no odd feelings, no fever, no delusions, no nothing._

_Must have been a failed experiment__, Allen thought simply standing up and looking at the floor. The dust had settled over the floor, leaving Allen with even more work to be done. Inwardly, he groaned. Grabbing the broom, he swept up his mess quickly, threw out the broken shards of glass, and decided to head to his room to change and a bite to eat. Quickly and quietly, he exited Komui`s office and walked towards his room, paying little attention as to what was in front of him._

_"Oof" he gasped, landing hard on his backside after running into something that felt like a wall._

_"OI!"_

_Well, maybe not a wall._

_"Watch where you're going moyashi!"_

_"Sorry, didn't see you there, and it's Allen BaKanda!" Allen said glaring up at the steely samurai._

_"Che, obviously", Kanda grumbled, returning Allen's glare, "and what the hell is this white powder you got on me!" he exclaimed, taking off his shirt and examining the small patch of white, giving Allen a glorious view of the man's chiseled abs, torso, and tattoo._

_"Dunno, I think it's harmless though", came Allen's reply, tearing his eyes away from the sight to look Kanda in the face._

_"When I want an opinion, I'll ask someone who isn't retarded enough to walk right into someone." Kanda snapped, storming away from Allen, his shirt hanging loosely from his right hand._

Allen's mutterings of ass went unnoticed by Kanda as he took the powdered shirt to his room, the water splashing in the basin of the bath water before the clothing was all but thrown in the water, his ever-present scowl still on his face as he furiously began scrubbing the white powder out of his shirt, his anger replaced by confusion as whatever the bean had spilt on him began to fizz and foam, an odd steam rising from the white creating an acidic smell, his eyes watering as he coughed from the chemical. His body backed from the bathtub at a lighting fast pace, his arm over his mouth as he coughed, his body slipping to the tiled floor, dizziness and fatigue overtaking him as he slipped into darkness, curing Allen's name.

* * *

Kanda first stirred early in the morning, his limbs stiff and sore, his clothes feeling as though they weighed several hundred pounds overnight, his legs shuffling against them, the friction odd against his skin. Cobalt eyes opened blearily to his bathroom, the tile floor against his cheek cool, everything looking oddly out of proportion. His head rose slowly before his body adjusted on the floor, pushing to his feet before he nearly toppled over, his arms shooting out to stop himself, black paw placed on the floor, his eyes wide and his jaw slacking at the sight.

His heart stopped in its tracks as he looked from one to the other, the usual long ponytail that would flip over his shoulder missing and in its place, two ears atop his head twitching and a flicking tail. His head jerked around his bathroom, the cobalt eyes flicking around until they landed on the mirror above the countertop and sink, his next challenge plainly obvious to the changed exorcist. With careful skill, the lid of his toilet seat was closed and his lithe body jumped gracefully up onto the seat before he used his new muscles to take to the countertop, his body skidding slightly on the surface before it came to a stop with his eyes staring at himself in the mirror, his eyes widening even further.

He was a cat.

His eyes held their blue hue and the fur that now covered his body was the same colour of his hair, sleek and practically shining with blue but otherwise a black, his body was long and slim as were his legs and tail, the appendage that had swished back and forth now hung limp in shock as his jaw did, fangs in his mouth. Thoughts spun around in his mind as he considered just how this _atrocity _could have happened, he had done nothing, nothing around Komui, nothing around his science geeks, nothing around the lab, no chemicals…

The powder.

Glaring eyes turned to the shirt still sunk in the water, his fur bristling at the thought that it was Moyashi who managed to get him into this situation in the first place, figuring that he probably choreographed this entire thing with that stupid rabbit. His bristling coat hardly settling as he leapt down on the tile floor, barely pausing to be impressed by his abilities as he ran through the bathroom door he thankfully left open, his teeth gnashing in frustration as he realized that he didn't leave the door to his room unlocked let alone open, but his window…

His mind wrestled with the sheer stupidity of the idea before he figured he had no other alternative say for waiting in his room until someone came to find him, which maybe three days at the very least thanks to his temper. Thankful for his slim body, Kanda managed to weave his form out to the ledge, his nimble form balancing as he took to running across the stones, anger driving him and only growing as the heavens unleashed their fury upon him, the rain pouring down on his body, soaking him to the bone and making him looked akin to a drowned river rat, vowing to murder the both of them when he got his hands on them.

His body pattered across the ledge as the rain fell heavily on and around him, his fur soaked and sticking to his body, his paws dashing through the puddles and splashing up around him, his head flicking off the water that was clinging to his ears, the lithe body turning around the corner, his new feet slipping on the slippery stone and tumbling off the edge, his claws scraping on grey flagstone before he tumbled, his heart leaping into his mouth as he turned in the air eyes searching for an out. Paws were outstretched to grab the stone gargoyle, his claws scraping on the wings slowing his descent before he slipped off the stone, his back smacking into the stone creature below and tumbling into a third, the cat finally landing on the muddy ground with a splash in the mud, his body bruised and broken, his cheek in the forming puddle with the side of his body, his chest heaving as he groaned in pain, his legs quivering as he tried to force himself to send, his limp body landing back with a soft splash almost indistinguishable from the pattering rain.

Kanda felt pathetic in the pouring rain, lying broken in the mud while rain made his body shiver slightly, his injuries preventing him from anything that would hurt it further. His ear flicked up as he head the pattering of footsteps running towards him, a voice calling out thought he did not have the strength to answer it, the body splashing beside him, gentle hands reaching to pull his body up out of the mud, the cat wincing in pain before his shivering form was pressed next to the warm torso, soft shushing emanating from the person as his soaked fur was stroked with tenderness, Kanda leaning his head into the heat, thankful for the kindness as he slipped back into darkness.

* * *

Allen had never taken the stairs so fast in his life, his eyes noting the torrential rain as he took to the first floor landing, his boots tearing across the tiled floor to slip out the doors and into the storm, his coat collar turned up against the wind. His morning spent wandering the halls was promptly interrupted by a black figure falling past the window, confusion etching on his face as he approached the glass.

The young man felt his heart stop at the sight of something gripping onto a gargoyle before smacking into two more until whatever it was landed in a puddle with a splash the exorcist could see from the second floor, his silver eyes widening dramatically as he could see that whatever it was was an animal of some sort, the poor creature obliviously weak and wounded, his heart going out to the being. Without another thought, Allen tore from the window to the stairs, intent on helping the creature. His boots became muddied almost instantaneously across the mud-strewn field, his eyes strained for the black lump of fur that lay in the center of the brown puddle, his body turning the corner before he found it, the animal now evidently a cat from its body and size, the creature shivering from both the cold and his pain, sorrow filling the young exorcist.

"Hey now, shh," Allen hushed as he kneeled beside the animal, his hands tender and slow to the wounded creature, his hands outstretched as it slipped around the lithe body, the black cat brought to his body, his coat opening to allow the animal to borrow his body heat, the head leaning into his chest, his arm sliding down the feline's back and holding him close, the sliver of blue closing as his exorcist coat was covered over the pained body, the young man running with the animal in his arms back into the Black Order Headquarters, his heart going out to the poor creature as he hoped for its well-being.

* * *

The room was blurry as Kanda slowly opened his eyes, confusion settling in as he felt warm and dry, the heavy rain pattering on the window while he lay on something he soft, a pillow he decided after a moment. His movements were restricted by something around his midsection, confused cobalt eyes looking over at his ribs, a thick bandage around it confining his injuries, the wrapping tight enough to hold him yet loose enough to keep from causing him pain. More shapes slowly came into focus as he became more alert, including the face that was looking him over with care, the silver eyes worried and white strands falling over his pale face and scar.

_Moyashi…_

His eyes snapped open as his previous thoughts flooded him, the cobalt orbs wide as Allen broke out into a wide smile, the cat shuffling to sit up.

"Oh thank God you're awake," the exorcist murmured, the feline looking stunned before his eyes slowly narrowed, "I was really worr- AGH!"

Allen screamed at the animal pounced on his face, claws and teeth scratching and tearing at his flesh, the creature hissing, spitting, and growling at him, the young man trying his best to pull the cat off of him without injuring with one of them further, his back crashing into the wall as the feline attacked him.

"OW! Hey! Stop!" the exorcist cried, his hands around the cat as he tried to pull the animal from his face, the feline still hissing and snarling at him, "come on! Knock it off! I'm not gonna-OW!"

After what felt like an eternity of scraping, Allen managed to pull the cat from his face, his flesh marred with red welts and his breath heaving as he held the animal at arm's length, the creature glaring at him, growling deep within his throat, the claws unable to scar his arms and wrists as the exorcist held him under the armpits, his arms to his side despite Kanda's struggling to get at him.

"Now… KNOCK IT OFF!" the young man panted at the cat, "I am NOT gonna hurt you okay? But you keep moving around like that and you're gonna-YOUCH!"

Kanda felt the satisfaction he received from biting the boy's thumb slip from him the minute he landed on the stone ground, his back paw evidently still wounded as he let out a yowl in pain, his body standing on three shaking legs as he found that heaving did his broken ribs no good, his eyes scrunched in pain.

"Hey," Allen's voice came clear, his bleeding thumb still in his mouth as he reached towards the cat, "you okay?"

His kindness was rewarded with a swipe of a claw, the cat still glowering at him as it turned and limped towards his bed, the black animal slipping underneath it, dark blue eyes glaring at him from the darkness, almost daring him to approach.

"Come on now, what've I done?" Allen asked, concern for the cat's hobbling growing as he lay down on his belly to look at the animal, his scratched face still out of reach for the animal should rage fill it once more and it decide to attack him.

The creature was brought to his room with tender care, the feline still unconscious as Allen had gently filled a bath with hot water for him, the mud and grime washed from his bruised body, the ribs under his fingers not as bad as he first felt, his spare bandages wrapped thickly and strongly around the midsection, hoping to keep the animal from doing itself further harm. The animal slept mostly through the day on his plush pillow, the exorcist risking a trip down for lunch, the animal finally stirring when the sun was setting, the impact must've been harder than the boy anticipated.

Standing with a sigh, Allen figured that the animal was going to remain hidden under his bed with or without him watching the animal, the cat probably wishing for solitude after his shock. The door to his room was open and shut as the boy slipped away, Kanda gracious for his peace, his head slipping out from under the bed frame to glance around, still enraged that the young exorcist had the gall to pull this stunt and then act compassionate; if he hadn't taken the tumble, the elder would have darted to the door and found Komui, somehow conveying the message to turn him back to normal.

His face winced in pain as he adjusted his body, the leg he landed on most likely a previous injury from the tumble off the building, his ribs only better as they were confined in the bandage. With great difficulty, Kanda curled his body into as close a ball as he could, his head on his paws as he wished to wake up, this entire ordeal being nothing more than a nightmare.

* * *

Blackears twitched as the door open and closed after a few hours, his nose twitching as he scented something, his stomach growling as he became aware of how empty it was, the sushi Allen brought into the room hardly helping matters.

"Hey there," the soft voice called, the feet moving for Allen to look to the cat, his face smiling kindly to the glaring creature, the scratches smelling slightly of an ointment most likely given to him by Lenalee the moment she saw his injuries, "how are you feeling?"

The animal growled in response, his claws scraping on the stone floor as a warning to the boy not to come within a few millimetres of him, the nervousness of Allen's face telling that his message rang through loud and clear.

"I brought you something to eat," the younger pressed, the plate shown to him, the sushi he brought up nothing more than fish covering rice, nothing extravagant, "but you need to come out here for it, okay?"

The cat meowed dangerously at his suggestion, his hackles raised as her glared pointedly at the boy, the other looking back with defiance.

"You'll claw my eyes out if I pass it to you," Allen told him, "so you come out here and get it, that's the only way this is happening."

When the cat still did not move, the younger figured he might as well meet him halfway. One piece of fish was place on a separate plate, the ceramic dish placed beside him within the animal's reach, Kanda's stomach and pride dueling for a brief moment before he conceded to his hunger.

Allen leaned his back against the bed frame, his lips curving into a smile as his silver eyes caught the movement of a black paw sneaking out from under the bed, the animal tapping and reaching for the plate of simple sushi the exorcist had brought for him, the creature's hand extending as far as it could without his body having to leave the confines of the bed, the entire ordeal almost comical. Kanda gritted his teeth as he reached for the food, his lithe body stretched as far as it would go for the one measly piece of fish and rice, his stomach refusing to go hungry. His efforts were rewarded as he pulled the plate under the bed with him, devouring the small salmon covered rice mound with relish.

The morsel lasted no more than a second, Kanda licking off the rice from his cheek as he began to want more, a hand answering his silent wishes as it pulled the plate back out beside Allen, the other moving about for a moment before a second piece of fish was placed on his plate, the ceramic dish offered to the cat a second time. The feline groaned slightly; he should have figured moyashi wouldn't let him go hungry, but he was as stubborn at the cat he now cared for, wanting the animal to come out and join him for dinner rather than eat in solitude under the bed.

It was a soft sigh that alerted the exorcist to look under the bed, his eyes widening as he saw the animal pull itself out from the dark confines to limp over towards him, the cat hobbling on three paws as it approached the plate of food, his eyes weary as it dipped his head to eat, the second piece polished off as swiftly as the first, his pink tongue flicking out to catch stray rice from his cheek, the eyes looking towards Allen with caution, the young man smiling sweetly as he offered the plate on his lap to the animal, the cat creeping over to stand against his thigh, his head dipping to devour the remaining pieces.

Allen smiled kindly at the feline, glad that the creature chose to leave the darkness and eat beside him, his silver eyes slipping to look at the damaged back paw; it didn't seem injured when he first inspected it, but he was favoring it, meaning it had to hurt him to an extent. His hand was slow as it was placed upon the neko's head, the animal freezing over his meal to growl, the young man swallowing his fear and gently rubbed the soft ears, his body relaxing as the cat's growl changed into a purring, the eyes closing softly as it unconsciously leaned into the hand, the paws on his thighs pressing harder as he tried to get closer to the massaging hand.

Expertly, the exorcist managed to pick up the sushi dish, the cat, and continue to pet him as he put the plate on his bedside table, his body coming to lounge on the bed with the still purring pet in his arms, his other hand around the bandaged torso while the body lay on his chest, the pillow propped up so Allen could see the cat. His hand slowly moved down the ears and to the belly, careful to avoid the bandages as he stroked the glossy black fur, the cat rolling over for more of the tantalizing feeling.

Kanda felt heaven consume him as the moyashi, a person he had marked with claws and teeth, pet and massage him, his black tail flicking unconsciously as he rolled over, the young man laughing lightly as his fingers petted his fur, the smile he now wore reaching his silver eyes with ease, not the fake one he always sported. Slowly, the hand pulled back from the body, Kanda's paws swatting at it as it tried to leave, the boy continuing to laugh as he quickly pulled it out of reach, his fingers dancing as he played with the cat, the feline finding it hard not to enjoy himself in these childish games.

The slender black body flipped over with only slight pain, the cat thankful that his healing abilities were still functional in this new body, Allen watching with interest as the cat stood, paws to his chest with his ears flicking, his tail swishing gracefully as the blue eyes looked the boy over, the silver eyes narrowing at the familiarity.

"You're a lot like Kanda, you know that," the boy suddenly murmured, his hand returning to stroke the soft fur, his eyes downcast for a moment before he sighed, the cat's stiffening going unnoticed, "except… he hates me, he'd never let me get this close."

Kanda just stared at Allen, swallowing slightly before the other's appearance caught him off guard, the silver eyes seemingly saddened at the mention of his name, the boy noticing the cat's stare.

"You're very lucky you're a cat," Allen told him, a sad smile on his lips as he stroked the animal, "you don't have to contend with someone who hates you for simply _breathing _near you… someone you might actually like."

The feline felt his body grow numb at the words, the exorcist pressing on, his mind lost in thought.

"I guess it's weird ya know," the white-haired mused, "for a guy to like another guy but…" his silver eyes turned down to the cat, a small smile on his lips, "you can keep a secret, right?"

As if he didn't need a response, Allen forged ahead, his back against the headboard.

"I… sort of like Kanda," his finished blushing lightly, his fingers toying with the soft ears, "even though I shouldn't, even though I keep calling him an idiot and he can't even get my damned name right, I do," his shoulders shrugged, "can't really do any harm though, he doesn't know so he won't hate me for it, not that he _needs _a reason, well, not a real one anyway."

Kanda sat in stunned silence, his eyes widened and his body numb; he had just been given a confession by none other than Allen Walker, the boy that glowered and defied him, the one that refused to run with his tail between his legs when Kanda went on a rampage, the only one in the order more stubborn than he.

"You gotta promise not to tell him, alright?" Allen continued, his finger touching the small nose, "he already hates me enough."

The cat felt lifted off the chest as the younger stood from his bed, his hands digging through his cabinet to pull out his pyjama's, the dark blue cotton replacing his white collared shirt and the dark bottoms covering his boxers before he promptly returned to the bed, the covered pulled away and his legs sliding under the blankets, his smile to the feline watching him as the crown of white hair settled on the pillow.

"Tomorrow, I'll try and find out who you belong too," Allen smiled as he rubbed the sleek black fur, the fingers running across the small skull, "until then, you can stay with me, okay? I'll let you sleep on my bed tonight but that's it okay?"

In response, Kanda meowed softly, the boy smiling as he yawned, his body curling to its side, the stroking of the cat slowing, the lids fluttering shut as he fell asleep with a soft smile on his lips, the cat remaining awake longer, his blue eyes glued to Allen's face. In less than a day he had been turned into a feline, fallen off a building and gotten confessed too, all as a result of Allen Walker. The boy hummed softly as his body shuffled under the covers, Kanda sitting on the mattress, his paw reaching to touch the soft lips, the breath on the pads warm and soft, the chest rising and falling with each breath. Claws retracted, his paw moved to touch the pale flesh of the cheek, slight guilt running through him at the idea that he had caused the scratches.

Kanda had to admit, the boy was… cute in his own right, had been since the first day he met the younger. His skin was always so pale and he was always so defiant, no matter how much he put himself in harm's way for others; what bothered Kanda the most was the fake smile the boy carried, irritating him to no end. His paw tapped the cheek tenderly, his cobalt eyes softening at how peaceful the younger looked while he slept, his heart moving slightly at the memory of how much better the boy looked when he truly smiled, when the kindness reached his eyes it made the silver light up, the grey becoming warm and comforting, the boy looking almost angelic.

The lithe boy curled into a ball, his body on Allen's chest, his nose and head nuzzling the crook of the pale neck, his eyes closing as he fell soundly asleep, wondering to himself that perhaps having Allen Walker's attentions wasn't such a bad thing.

* * *

Itwas the sun that woke Allen in the morning, his eyes scrunching to the light as he groaned, his half-conscious mind becoming aware of the weight on his collarbone and chest, confusion on his face as he thought to what the lithe cat had eaten that would make him so heavy. Silver eyes opened to a mass of black hair, the head coming into focus before the body did, his heart stopping as Kanda came into focus.

Kanda.

Kanda sleeping on him.

Kanda sleeping on him, with his nose to his neck.

Kanda sleeping on him, with his nose to his neck… naked.

Allen screamed in shock as he swiftly kicked the Japanese out of his bed, his face a hot tomato red as he pulled the covers around his already covered form, the Japanese falling to the floor with a crash and a loud explicative, his hand gripping the sheets as he pulled himself up, his cobalt eyes glaring.

"WHAT THE HELL MOYASHI!?" Kanda roared, his eyes furious, Allen finding his own rage burst through.

"THAT'S MY LINE!" Allen shouted back, "WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING IN MY BED!"

"Sleeping if you DON'T mind," the Japanese retorted as if it were the most obvious thing in the world, his situation only just coming to his attentions, the younger forging ahead with his inquiry.

"So why were you SLEEPING in my bed?!" the other exorcist screamed it him, his finger pointing to the nude form, "and why are you NAKED?!"

"Well-I-uh-" Kanda faltered slightly, trying make sense of the situation himself, his eyes glaring as his face rounded on the younger, "THAT is YOUR fault!"

"MY fault!" Allen snapped in disbelief, "how the hell is that MY FAULT?! It's not like I stripped you naked or anything!"

"No, YOU turned me into the blasted CAT!"

At this Allen froze, his silver eyes wide as his heart squeezing for a moment before his words came back to him.

"Wh-Wha…" the head of white hair shook, "what the hell are you talking about?! And how did you know about the cat in the first place!?"

"How do you THINK!?"

Allen paused for a moment before-

"He's yours?"

Kanda could have slapped the younger for his stupidity, his face showing it as Allen looked bashful for a moment.

"No…"

"Well… wait, where is he?" Allen turned to look through the covers, his blankets tossed around, the shreds of his bandage picked up in confusion before he dropped to the floor, looking under the bed for his pet, "kitty, here kitty, where are you?"

"Moyshi-"

Kanda watched as the boy whistled and called for the cat, part of him feeling guilt ridden as he knew the feline wouldn't come when called.

"Here kitty-kitty, here kitty," silver eyes looking around more and more panic-stricken as his pet was still missing, his worry settling in as he hoped that the cat wasn't on the ledge where he had found him, "kitty?"

"Moyashi," Kanda tried again, gentler this time, the bed sheet covering himself as he tried to step towards Allen, the boy now looking in the bathroom for his lost cat.

"Wh-Where-"

"_I _was the cat," Japanese finally admitted, much to the younger's shocked face.

"Kanda," Allen tried, "you are _not _a cat, you can't _be _a cat-"

"When I cleaned off the powder from my shirt two nights ago when you walked into me… something happened…"

"I can't have been the powder, I was _covered _in that stuff!"

"Did you wash it off?"

"Yeah-"

"Right away?"

Allen faltered slightly for a moment, "well, no… I tried to pat it off first… but why does that matter?"

"The compound might be water activated," Kanda explained, "it probably has a very short half-life when in the air."

"But still-"

"The cat was this big," the Japanese interrupted, his lower half still hidden as he emphasized the size with his hands, "it had sleek black fur, blue eyes-"

"That just proves you've _seen _it," Allen pointed out, "it doesn't mean-"

"The cat also fell three stories, hit itself on three gargoyles along the way before it fell into the mud, clawed at your face and hid under your bed."

The wide silver eyes stared at the defiant cobalt, Kanda daring the younger to refute his argument, his arms over his chest as he watched Allen try to make sense of everything.

"Y-You-um-y-you-" the boy swallowed thickly, his eyes searching the room for an answer, "you could have TOLD me!"

"You don't speak cat," Kanda snapped back, "besides, wasn't your facial enough of a _hint_?!"

"I thought you were just a really pissed off _hurt _cat that-"

His sentence stopped as a sudden realization sunk in, his heart freezing as he remembered his conversation from the night before, the impulsive secret he just felt an uncontrolled need to share with someone.

"Oh my God," he whispered, his voice watery and on the verge of breaking, "Oh my God… you _heard _me."

"Well of course I heard you-"

"Last night," the younger whispered, his hands over his mouth, "you heard me confess…"

Realization dawned on Kanda in an instant, his eyes turning away from Allen's as he too, remembered the confession from the boy's own lips, the sound of bare feet padding the floor followed swiftly by a slamming door caused the Japanese to look up with confusion.

"Moyash-"

"Take what you want," Allen told him, his throat thicker than he realized, "just take what clothes you want and _leave me alone_!"

Kanda stood in the room alone as he let the words sink in, his eyes narrowed as he slowly approached the closed door, his knuckles rapping on the wood.

"Moyashi?"

"Go away," the boy sniffed, clearly crying by the sounds of it, "just go away! I'll-I'll leave you alone, for _good_!"

"Moyashi-"

"Just leave me alone-"

"God dammit Moyashi!" Kanda snapped, his hand banging once on the door, "don't lock yourself in the bathroom like a crying girl!"

"Piss off!"

"No!"

Kanda gritted his teeth in frustration, knowing that the younger could be twice as stubborn than him, his breath sighing as he moved over to the dresser, the drawer open and closing before he ruffled the clothes, his bare feet padding across the floor to open and shut the door, his silent body moving over to hide behind the door, his back to the wall as he waited with bated breath. Slowly, after a few minutes, the sniffling boy tentatively opened the door, his eyes looking around the room for an instant before the Japanese swiftly tackled him to the bed, his wrists pinned above his head as his body struggled against the stronger.

"Kanda, GET, OFF ME!" Allen screamed up at the elder, his bloodshot eyes glaring up at Kanda before he blushed and turned away, "and could you at _least _put on some clothes!"

"No and not yet!" Kanda snapped, "not until you calm down!"

"Why the HELL do you care?" the younger snapped, tears threatening to fall one more, "I'm a guy! You're a guy! I shouldn't even-" he sucked in a deep, trying to calm himself, "_you _should be beating me half to death and screaming at me at just how much of a freak I am!"

"You _want _me too?"

"_Hell _no!"

"Then don't complain!" the Japanese pointed out, his eyes glaring down at the boy before he relaxed his grip on the boy, the young man taking in deep breaths to steady himself. "Look," he started softly, "_if _what you said pissed me off, don't you think I would have reacted then and there? I did a fair number on your face."

"Y-Yeah… b-but-"

Allen's last words were cut off by a pair of lips over his own, his silver eyes wide in surprise as the Japanese closed his softly the pair parting after a moment, the younger now glaring wholeheartedly at him.

"You-you ASS!" Allen screamed up at him, "I-I fess up to you a-and then you do _that_!"

"Shut up idiot!" Kanda snapped, "have you ever known me to _do _something underhanded like that?!"

"First time for everything!" Allen glowered up at him, the Japanese lowering his lips to just hover above the other's, the younger silencing in a heartbeat.

"Let me thank you for yesterday," the Japanese murmured softly, Allen shuddering at the contact, "and prove my sincerity."

The younger swallowed thickly before he rose and pressed their lips back together, his silver eyes closed tightly in fear that Kanda was going to laugh in his face or bolt, his fears subsided when the Japanese pressed back, the elder's eyes closed softly.

A tongue ran over the lower lip, asking of access that Allen granted almost immediately, a soft moan slipping from the back of his throat at the feeling of the warm muscle touching and teasing him, his lithe form pushed up on the mattress, Kanda's nude form hovering above him. Their lips parted much too swiftly for the younger's liking, the lips affixing themselves to the neck and throat of the younger, Allen moaning softly at the contact, the elder smirking into the flesh.

The hand slid between the buttons of the cotton shirt, the flesh exposed an inch at a time, the cool morning air hitting his skin, the pink nipples protruding from both the cold and their current endeavors, Kanda's lips following his fingers down the collarbone, his lips sucking on the spot where his head rested the night before, the body writhing against the feeling of the lips and hands, the shirt nearly thrown off his slim body.

"_hah… AH!" _

Allen moaned loudly as the lips and tongue captured his pink bud, the waves of sensation coursing through his body making his erection grow steadily, his eyes closed to enjoy the tantalizing feeling of Kanda's treatment, the lips kissing and sucking over the torso before they captured the other untouched one, his teeth scraping and grazing over the sensitive flesh, Allen's moans only encouraging his actions.

"Moyashi," Kanda murmured softly against the skin, his hands freely roaming the sides of the slender body, the hips and waist twisting and moving into the hands.

"I-It's A-_ah_-Allen Ba-BaKan-_hah _-a," the younger managed to get out, his eyes still rolling back in pleasure from the feeling the lips and tongue gave him.

"Hmph," the elder smirked as his lips traveled lower, his kisses slipping over the taunt stomach, his eyes noticing the hardening member, the cobalt irises flicking up to look up at the flushed face.

Long fingers hooked over the waistband and gently pulled it down, the material hardly on his hips before two hands covered his, the worry in Allen's eyes real enough to make Kanda's heart quivering at the sight.

"Don't worry," Kanda murmured, his body pulling up to kiss the younger's forehead, "if I… hurt you after this, you can run around and tell everyone that I was a soft little bundle of fur _all _yesterday, just for you. You can even het Komui to back you up."

"I-I don't want that," Allen whispered softly, "I-I just-"

A hand gently pulled the younger's scarred one to his own member, Allen's eyes widening dramatically at the feeling of the hardening erection.

"You think you're the only one excited?" Kanda told him grinning, the silver eyes widening at the feeling.

"Why me?"

The question was almost inaudible, the Japanese's ears straining to hear it.

"Because," the elder told him, lips to the shell of the ear, "you are the only one who is more stubborn than me, the only person with a heart large enough to care for everyone, and," the Japanese kissed his cheek, "you can find _something _to like about me."

"I-It's not that hard," Allen blushed, his eyes shifting, Kanda smirking as his other hand resumed its actions, the scarred flesh raising slightly to the silver eyes, his body shivering in the chill. "My hand," the soft voice murmured, "you said, you wouldn't touch a cursed person."

"I'm going to take it all back now," the Japanese murmured, the pants falling to the floor, the hand taken back in his own, "starting with this."

Confusion crossed his face before Allen's silver eyes widened, the lips pressing against the marred flesh, the younger's heart elated at the feeling. His breath hitched as his legs were suddenly lifted, the tip of Kanda's member touching his quivering hole.

"Don't worry," the smirk was evident on his features as he whispered to his ear, "you won't regret this."

Fingers touched the pale lips, Allen opening his mouth to coat the three fingers in his saliva, the three trailing down to where he had settled his hips, the younger's face scrunching in pain as Kanda entered him, his body twitching against the finger, the second entering him quickly before his eyes widening as white spots danced in front of his vision, ecstasy shooting through him as Kanda pressed a spot in him that drove him wild.

"AH-K-Kanda-_hah_-there!" the younger demanded, "_a-again_!"

The man moving above him followed the white-haired exorcists demands, his fingers poking and prodding at the nerves that made Allen dance and scream, Kanda removing his fingers when he thought that he had stretched the boy enough. Before the younger could whimper at the loss, the tip of the hardened member replaced, Allen steadying himself for what was to come next, anticipation and nervousness flowing through his veins.

Kanda was careful with the younger as he slipped inside Allen, the other's tightness making him groan in pleasure, the slender hips held in his hands as he eased himself inside, the pale face wincing in pain and discomfort. It wasn't until the Japanese was buried to the hilt did he look at the boy's face, his hands reaching to cup the cheek tenderly, a lock of hair moved from the silver eyes.

"Are-Are you ready?" Kanda asked him softly, the pleasure of being inside Allen more than he could possibly bear, his chest heaving as he steadied himself.

"Yeah," Allen nodded, his hands mimicking his new lover's, "I'm good."

The Japanese took in a deep breath before he nearly pulled out of Allen, his hips snapping forward to bury himself once more, Allen screaming in ecstasy as his prostate was hit dead on, his back and body arching into Kanda's, the Japanese setting a slow pace for the two of them, only speeding up at the boy's demands, the nails clawing at his back as his lithe body thrashed in the sensations Kanda was causing him.

"Kan-_hah_-m-more I-_nya_-I-"

"My name," Kanda groaned, "use, my first-_ng_-name."

"Y-YUU!" Allen screamed as he reached his pinnacle, his seed spilling over both of their stomachs, his lover following almost immediately after him, the tightening of the walls around him causing him unending pleasure.

"A-Aren," the Japanese moaned, his arms supporting himself as he hovered over his panting partner, his own chest heaving as he gained his breath, the silence save for their breath was the only thing that filled the room, Allen finally daring to break the silence.

"K-Kanda?"

"Wh-What is it, moyashi?"

The younger swallowed, his hands sliding down the strong arms, "that was… wow."

"Thank you," the Japanese smirked, his eyebrow raising slightly, "care for seconds?"

"Why not?" Allen giggled lightly, "I only let you sleep in my bed for one night anyway, besides, if I had known," the younger sighed, "that all it took was a day as a cat for you to do _this _to me, I would have turned you _years_ ago."

"Next time," Kanda smiled, "_you're _the cat."


End file.
